super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo (World of the Strange)
Diablo is an evil supernatural Tyrannosaurus. He appears as the main antagonist in the World of the Strange story series, an occasional (sometimes main) antagonist in the Imaginatia and Imaginatia 2 story series, and appears as a side villain in the Hellish Rule creepypasta story. He is twice as large as a real-life T-Rex and is greatly known and feared by many characters throughout the universes of the stories he appears in. Appearance Diablo is a gigantic, 80-foot long and 40-foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex. He has yellow eyes, black scales with red stripes, sharp teeth, two fingers, three toes, and a long red-tipped tail. He is capable of changing into anything he wants. He can also change his size, from as tall as an even bigger giant to as small as an insect or arachnid. However, whenever he changes his shape, his red and black color scheme never changes, but is not always black with red stripes. Sometimes, he has red spots, or red accessories (including horns, hooves, toenails, claws, fingernails, underbellies, etc.). Powers and abilities Diablo is a very powerful being. His first most notable ability is his superior strength that comes with his massive size. He is very strong as to be able to smash walls just by walking through them, crack the ground by slamming his tail on it, and pin down creatures even larger than him with relative ease. He is also immortal, having gained it through supernatural means long ago. He has been alive since the Late Cretaceous period, and hasn't aged or weakened at all since it ended. He is rendered entirely immune to age, illness and most forms of physical harm, but is not entirely invincible, and can still die by drowning. As previously mentioned, he can change his shape to any desired creature, but lacks the ability to change his color scheme from red and black with yellow eyes to something else. He can, however, change his red stripes to red spots, or other parts of the body. He has been shown to transform into an unlimited selection of creatures, including a tiger, a rhino, a crocodile, an alligator, an elephant, multiple kinds of birds, a snake, a fox, a leopard, a lizard, other kinds of dinosaurs, a scorpion, a crab, a goat, and a hippo (all of which had the same color scheme as his natural colors in his normal T-Rex form). He can also transform into fantasy creatures, including a dragon (as shown when he destroyed a fortress in the Imaginatia II story series). In his dragon form, he is, of course, capable of flight and fire breathing. Diablo can also change his size as previously mentioned. He can become as small as an ant, or he can become four times his natural size. He can also perform this ability whenever he shapeshifts into another creature (as shown when he nearly devoured Zebb as a giant fanged snake). Whenever he is in the form of a flying bird, bat, pterosaur, or dragon, he is capable of flight. In World of the Strange Diablo appears here as the main antagonist. In it, he tries multiple times to kill his arch-nemesis, Zang, and his wife Blizzard, but of course fails to do so. He is defeated all the time, only two of which were after major duels. The first major time was when he was knocked into a volcano by Zang just before eruption; the second was on the edge of a cliff over a lake when Diablo was dragged into the depths of the water by a Rhamphosuchus. However, as opposed to accepting his fate in the depths of the lake, he escaped, and was never seen again. He was shown to have led a large army of dinosaurs. In Imaginatia and Imaginatia 2 In this franchise, Diablo occasionally appears from the World of the Strange series as the main (sometimes secondary) villain in some sequences (referred to in the franchise as "episodes", despite not being a true film series). He first appears arriving there to destroy the ruler of the dimension, but is stopped and defeated by Isaak, the ruler of the dimension. Later, Diablo made a cameo when Isaak jokingly assumed the form of Diablo in order to mock him, when the real Diablo showed up and the two of them engaged in a duel. After the duel ended, Diablo was defeated and his spirit was separated from his body due to his temporary death, but managed to put himself back together and manifest himself back into his body, before later returning and exacting vengeance before he is once again permanently cast out of the dimension. He returns to his volcano in a fit of rage, where his army is waiting for him. This marks his first appearance where he is confirmed to still be alive. In Hellish Rule Diablo appears as the main antagonist here. He first appears confronting Zebb during an adventure and is already in his snake form. He transforms into a gigantic counterpart and prepares to devour Zebb when a loud thud interrupts his progress; after slithering toward the chaos to see what was going on, he accidentally let Zebb go. Later on, Diablo was seen in his true Tyrannosaurus form, and confronts Zebb once again. This time, he comes close to losing him again, but instead actually manages to catch him. He ends up devouring Zebb right then and there. Shortly after he had done so, however, Zebb's ghost returned to him to haunt him, threatening to forever curse him should he cause anyone harm ever again. In a fit of panic, Diablo agrees to the terms, but of course manages to find a loophole in the agreement by smashing down Zebb's former kingdom when he is not looking. He later managed to corner Zebb's allies (Ron and Mark) in a lake, disguised as a hippopotamus. He finds them on his nose and chases them to the door entering into the main building of their fortress, but the door is slammed shut in his face. However, Diablo does not give up so easily, and rams into the door as the walls around it crumble and crack to pieces. After the wall is destroyed, the door collapses down and Diablo laughed maniacally as he assumed his dragon form and proceeded to burn down the entire fortress by using his flames. Ron and Mark are slowly losing what is left of their sanity as Diablo corners them, and he summons the aid of multiple monsters, all of whom emerge from the surrounding debris and corner the mortals in. However, one monster feels remorse for the two and throws them to safety, while Diablo transforms into a Pterodactylus and chases after them. After that, it is unknown as to whether or not the evil shapeshifting Tyrannosaurus was successful in catching his intended victims, as none of them appear again (all while a traumatized Zebb's ghost watches in horror). Trivia * He is the first dinosaur villain to be immortal, and be able to shapeshift into another animal. * It is currently unknown how old Diablo actually is. It is known, however, that he was born sometime during the Early or the Late Cretaceous period (the time period Tyrannosaurus was alive during), and it is mentioned that the World of the Strange opened up to the dinosaurs around 10,000 years prior to the current events of the series, so if he was born during the Early Cretaceous period, he would be well over 80,010,000 years old. ** However, age does not appear to affect him, as he is still alive after such a long time. He has also never gotten sick or mortally injured, but he is not entirely invincible, and can still die via drowning. This was implied to have nearly happened when the Rhamphosuchus dragged him into the lake. * He is the first villain who is a carnivorous dinosaur (specifically a Tyrannosaurus) that has more than just predatory intentions. As a matter of fact, he has a desire to take over the world with his massive army of dinosaurs and other supernatural entities, but this does not mean that he has not devoured people. ** As a matter of fact, in the Hellish Rule story, he actually ends up devouring Zebb toward the end of their confrontation. *** He also threatened to devour the unhatched eggs of Zang and Blizzard during their confrontation just outside their cave, when in reality he was clearly unable to do so because of how protective the two to-be parents were of their nest. * Diablo's roaring sounds similar to the Tyrannosaurus from the Jurassic Park franchise, from Jurassic Park III onward. However, his roaring has a sort of demonic tone in it, being noticeably deeper and more monstrous than these respective roaring noises as a way to possibly add to his sinister nature. Whether this was the intended goal for these roaring sounds or not is unknown. ** This is all described in the Story Guides for the appearances he makes in multiple stories, as none of them are true film series and likely never will be. Category:Immortals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animal Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Tyrannical Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Main antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Villains Category:Recurring enemy Category:Bigger Bad Category:Feline Villain Category:Criminals Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Greedy Villains Category:False Innocence Trick Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Dragon Category:Shapeshifting villains Category:Living Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Dictator Category:Obsessed Category:Crocodiles Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Predator Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Wizards Category:Double Crossovers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:True Villains